Fate Fortune's Clover
by MythMaker258
Summary: They had broken him, but he was reforged into something stronger. But now, he's facing foes of unimaginable power. And to top it off, there's some crazy knight yelling at him in his head. He really has the worst of luck.


**Hello, everybody! Here's a new story for all of you lovely people! A Black Clover Fate/Stay Night fic and my first OC fic! And I'll let you all know I have some… plans for this fic. Hope you all enjoy!**

 _The Diamond Kingdom, Seven Years Ago_ …

"Damn it," the Diamond Mage and Magic Scholar Morris growled. "We lost another one. Clean that mess up and bring the next subject."

"Yes, sir," the Diamond Magic Knights saluted, as they removed the corpse from the pedestal and magic circle. The corpse was of a child, but ripped apart so that apart from the size, it would be impossible to recognize. Swords seemed to have sprouted from the poor child's corpse, ripping it apart from the inside out. Additionally, the body was rotting, as if all life had been drained. Blood was spattered everywhere around the pedestal and the bones could easily be seen.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Magic Knights quickly remove the corpse, cleaning up the excess blood. They toss the corpse into a nearby room, with four other mutilated children corpses.

"Bring in Test Subject Number 6," Morris ordered. "And make it quick. The king wants us these experiments to work."

"But, Sir," one of his fellow Magic Scholars shouted, "after all of these failures, how are we so sure this ritual will work?"

"We got this ritual from a dungeon, idiot," Morris growled, "and his Majesty won't be satisfied until this gets results."

He looks at the ritual spell obtained from the dungeon. It had been so interesting, the very page containing all sorts of magics. If they manage to pull off this ritual, they'll be able to create soldiers of unparalleled strength. However, they have yet to have any success.

'Damn,' Morris thought angrily. 'Unless I manage to pull this off, I'll be stuck here, unable to either do any other experiments or be promoted. Why can't these brats just-'

His thoughts are interrupted by a portal opening, revealing a small twelve year old child walking in, along with a Spatial Magic user. The boy had light blue hair and dark grey eyes. He was scrawny, possible due to not being fed enough, however his muscles were in decent condition for his age. He looked around the room, timidly and unsure about his surroundings.

"Here we are, just as you requested," the Spatial Magic user said.

"What's his magic affinity like?" Morris asked.

"Nothing seem that special," the Spatial Magic User shrugged. "He has some decent mana reserves though, if anything else."

Morris sighed. Seems like another failure. "Well, set him up on the pedestal."

"Um…." The boy murmured. "Wh-why am I doing here? Mister Fanzel didn't tell me anything."

Morris gave a fake smile. "This is going to help our country, kid. Interested?"

Timidly, the boy nodded.

"Good. Now go lay down on that pedestal over there and let the guards take care of you, okay?"

The boy looked at the pedestal, slowly approaching it before laying his back down. The guards quickly secured chains to his ankles, wrists, and neck.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the boy shouted in shock. He tried to struggle against the chains to no avail.

"Begin chanting," Morris ordered, the magic circle around the boy begins to glow. Struggling in terror, the boy screamed and shouted. The mages, positioned into an array, begin to shine with energy, as the magic circle shined like a small sun. The boy screamed and screamed, pain overcoming his being.

"Stop! STOP IT!" he screamed. The pain, it was unbearable. Like his entire existence was being torn apart.

"STOP!" He screamed, as white light overtook his vision.

Once the white light faded, the boy found him standing in a wasteland. No, wasteland didn't quite describe it. It was an entirely different world, one that was of metal and steel rather than the one he knew. In the sky, giant gears floated, defying gravity and slowly turning. And protruding from the infinite distance, the boy saw endless swords, more than the eye could see.

"W-where am I?" the boy asked in confusion. He looked around this new world, but besides from some barely living grass, this place was lifeless.

"Who are you?" a voice called from behind him.

The boy turned to see a tall man with dark skin. His hair was a white as freshly fallen snow, while his eyes were cold, like steel. He wore black armor and red shrouds covered both his waist and arms. Power emanated from his very being, as if to say he was God. The boy stepped back, intimidated.

"How did you get here?" the man asked, stepping forward.

The boy continued to edge back, but suddenly pain surged his head. His mind went blank except pain still surged. His vision had turned to static, as if his sight itself was malfunctioning. Words in other languages flooded his head, along with so many other information.

"E-emiya…?" the boy gasped, before collapsing. Before he hit the ground, however, the man caught him, holding him in his arms.

"I see, kid," the man said, looking down at the unconscious boy. "Let me take care of things for now."

Back in the real reality, the boy had stopped struggling as the light dimmed, the mages all gasping at the sight of the unmoving body. Instantly, the boy's eyes opened and stood up, breaking the chains that once held him with ease. Getting to his feet, the boy looked at his surroundings, his eyes changing, not in color but in experience. Those eyes changed from an innocent young child to one of a killer's, someone who would do anything to stop his enemies.

"I-it worked," Morris stammered in amazement.

The boy raised his hands, and hundreds of blades suddenly appeared from nowhere. He waved it and instantly, the swords begin taking out mages in a blink of an eye. The mages screamed as they were slaughtered, attempting to fight back. But whenever one would try to cast a spell with their grimoire, both they and their grimoires were impaled.

"You damn monster!" one mage shouted, managing to fire a spell, but instantly, it seemed to be blocked by two blades that appeared in the boy's hands The mage was quickly taken out by another hail of swords.

"Damn it all," the Spatial Mage growled, taking cover. He saw Morris watching in awe and about to be impaled. With a quick flick from his Grimoire, he teleported his boss to him.

"No!" Morris shouted, a crazed look in his eye as he watched in awe at the power Test Subject 6 was displaying. This level of power should have only been available through a four-star grimoire, not something a mage should be able to do alone. "I need to see!"

"Sir, I'm getting you out of here!" the Spatial Mage yelled, his grimoire flipping and creating a portal.

"No!" Morris screamed, as he was dragged into the portal. It quickly closed, leaving the others for slaughter.

 _Two hours later…._

Test Subject 6 stepped away from the burning building, the smell of burning flesh filled the area. He stumbled to the ground, having used up a massive amount of prana in the fight. Whatever force had possessed him was gone now, hiding back in that strange other world. He fell to the ground, in pain, his body aching. He felt like he was going to die.

'No….' the boy thought. 'I… I have to survive this.'

Gaining whatever strength he had, he managed to get to his feet, trudging into the dead of night, with the only light coming from the flames behind him. He was going to live, no matter what.

 _Scene Break_

He opened his eyes, finally waking up. Groaning, he took a look around, nothing but trees for miles. He stood up, looking for his broom.

 _Heading back?_

"Yeah, it's about time. I hear we got some new members."

 _Yami will be excited to get his little secretary back._

"Screw you. We both know I'm more than just a secretary."

 _Yet you do his paperwork and essentially run the Black Bulls. His little vice-captain._

The boy smirked, jumping on his broom and heading towards the giant building. He was heading home.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter. Now to look at the elephant in the room.**

 **First, the OC's name. I'm gonna leave that to you all. In all honesty, I can't think of a name that won't be a reference to something and I feel like it will be interesting to see what you all choose. Show your creativity.**

 **Second, I'm giving my OC his own magic, along with Shirou's magecraft. Now this power is again, up to you to choose. But here are some limitations. Spells will be much weaker without the grimoire, take this for example. Let's say we chose Gravity Magic. Without the grimoire, the user would only be able to affect his own gravity, but not anything else.**

 **I know you may think that I'm being lazy for not picking my own magic, but it's much more… complicated than that. I'm a huge magic geek, one as big as Julius Novachrono himself. I just can't decide. There are simply so many possible combinations that I can't choose. If you're having trouble, may I recommend Ice magic? It would fit the little elemental trio of lightning (Luck) and fire (Magna), but again, your choice. Not to mention it's highly versatile and insanely cool! Plus, due to its connection with water I could even get Undine maybe!**

 **Oops. Magic rant. I'm getting off topic. Sorry for that.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please comment. Give me some suggestions on what the OC's name should be and what magic they'll have. Thank you and I hope you read my other works.**


End file.
